Still Waters
by Ziptango
Summary: Atlantis is threatened to return to the depths from which it emerged when the team's presence attracts a natural oceanic predator. Rating may change.


Major Sheppard eased onto his bed. Leaning down, he untied his boots then kicked them across the room before relaxing back. He suppressed a moan feeling the Ancients' bed automatically adjusting to his aching muscles. Yes, it was hard work saving the world, but he wasn't entirely sure what to call this situation. Searching blindly in an alien galaxy for a purpose? It seemed their coming had created more problems then it solved. He once again asked himself the same thing he did every night. Was coming here the right thing to do? Before he could ponder it further, the Major drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
The entrance slid open and Dr. Elizabeth Weir took a step inside.  
  
The major hadn't stirred, but she could see his form breathing shallowly in the faint light. She hated to disturb him. Rest was rare anymore, and he'd been through so much already. They all had.

Reaching out with some hesitation, Weir nudged his shoulder. "Major Sheppard?"

His breath immediately hitched, and dark eyes looked up into hers.

"Are you awake?" She straightened seeing the gaze while pressing her lips into a thin line.  
  
"I am now," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but we have something very strange down-"

"What is it?" Sheppard asked, immediately sitting up. His dog tags from Earth clanked with the sudden movement. His arm snapped out, groping for his shirt.

Weir bent down and retrieved it for him.

"Thanks," he swung his legs over the edge while pulling the shirt over his head.

Weir gave a weary smile seeing his jet black hair sticking out every which way. He saw her expression, but blatantly ignored it.

"So what's going on?" He stood running a hand over his head in attempt to flatten the mess.

"The technicians on the lower deck have had," she paused as if searching for the word, "an interesting encounter. I think you should see."

Sheppard held his arm out motioning Weir to the door. "Lead the way."

There it was again. That determined look his tanned features so willingly portrayed.

Weir obliged and walked through, the door closing shut behind them.

He followed her to the new transportation units they recently discovered. Entering the closet like area, Sheppard couldn't help but think the Ancients ought to have considered elevator music for these things. For the full effect if nothing else. Disregarding that thought, he watched as Weir pressed the touchpad indicating their desired location. The entrance closed around them, and in a flash they were moved to the lower half of Atlantis. The doors opened again revealing dim and eerily quiet halls.

Weir seemed unphased, and continued forward with a purposeful stride. Sheppard's own, lengthy and casual, matched hers. Up ahead, he could see a brilliant blue light writhing along the walls. The sight instantly reminded him of the Stargate's...what had they called it? Event horizon.

As they approached, a technician turned and walked up to them. He looked scruffy with beard stubble. He wore coveralls with a Czech Republic patch on his left arm. Bloodshot eyes behind thick glasses added to his exhausted appearance.

"It'z still here," he spoke, heavy with accent.

"Thank you, Dr. Zelenka," Weir acknowledged him.

"What's here?" Sheppard inquired. He folded his arms while letting his eyes roam. It was a long window on one side of the hall. The scene beyond was completely under water. Bright and almost disfigured looking fish zoomed passed. The major had to remind himself that they were alien. Suddenly, the whole window's view was blocked.

"Zhat," the technician added bluntly.

The figure loomed by for several minutes, until finally thinning out in what looked to be a monstrous tail.

At this point he'd say something along the lines of, "What the hell is that?!" But while on a foreign planet he knew it was pointless to bring up. Instead, he stepped closer. "Is it dangerous?"

Weir exchanged glances with Zelenka.  
  
"Potentially. It's definitely carnivore," she offered.

"Hlavní osel ozubení," the technician muttered to himself.

Sheppard looked away from the window towards them, "Well, it can't breach the hull, right?"

A long pause.

"Right?" he asked again, more slowly.

"It showed up after we activated the sewer system." Weir finally spoke.

Sheppard's eyebrows rose, "I thought that was all destroyed."

"The waste products, yes, but the chemicals resulting from the combustion are deposited in the ocean. Our chemists have staked it as a new substance, but they're confident that it doesn't harm the environment. However..." Weir dipped her chin toward the window, one eyebrow cocked.

The creature was going by again. A long alligator-like snout with teeth overlapping the jaws shimmered in the light. Concern suddenly jostled the major. A single blood red eye the size of a large table appeared. Their reflections gleamed deep within the pupil as if a black mirror.

Suddenly, the snout reversed and slammed against the window. The area rocked, its occupants stumbling for balance. The monster swam away as if startled, though they could still see its massive form in the distance. Zelenka touched the glass where a small crack was created.

Worry seeped into Weir's face, "This is a bigger problem then I thought."


End file.
